Just give me a reason!
by Mrs-Eadig
Summary: An arranged marriage between the houses of Dol Amroth and Rohan. A couple who barely know one another and must rule a country together. How will their relationship develop when they are a pair of bumbling idiots!
1. An Introduction

**A/N** - I got the inspiration to write this story after researching medieval marriages, whilst writing "She's the One." I wanted the write a "realistic" version of the Eomer/ Lothiriel story. My versions of their tale so far have been romantic saga's, with obsticles in the way of their happiness. I hope you like this more awkward version of their story. Please review, message me and just generally comment on this version. Cheers, Mrs E x

* * *

I always knew that I would be auctioned off to the highest bidder when I came of age. My station within our country and that of my fathers demanded it. Her Royal Highness, the Princess of Dol Amroth. The title I was given at birth and one day would bring every man flocking to my parent's door. It was no secret that my eventual marriage to one of those most deserving men was my duty.

"One day Lothiriel, a Son of Gondor will come and take you to be his wife."

This was the lecture I was given as I grew older and closer to my twentieth year. Each time I heard it, the tone of my mother's voice became more exacerbated. I was not reluctant, nor defiant. My own mother had been matched by her parents to my father. It was our way. However, as the shadow of doom encroached our lands, I think she feared it would never happen.

For a time I believed it myself. With every body that returned home, mutilated by the savagery of war, the future that my parents had meticulously planned for me was slipping away. I know it was selfish to be worried about a life, lived with a husband that I thought beneath me, whilst our men were being slaughtered in droves as the years went on. Though nothing prepared me for the reality that I was eventually to face.

As the Men of the West forced evil from our lands we rejoiced at their victory. I attended the coronation of our King and moved to court with my family as they helped restore the capital. I half expected to be married by the end of the year, since I had come of age that summer. However, despite my families best efforts the Sons of Gondor were in short supply and unwilling. Though there was much to celebrate, courting and marriage were not high on their agenda. In the end it was a soldier of Rohan, their young King who would contend for my hand and eventually won it.

O0O

The day was still early, yet Lothiriel was in bed alone. Her husband had long since vacated their room and was about his lordly duties, as he was every day before she rose. She arched her back and stretched the fatigue from her limbs. Feeling both oak and silk beneath her fingers, the mark of a well-born, or in her case well married lady. The young Queen sat up in bed and reached for her slippers with her toes. She stood in the empty room and felt the coldness of the day enclose around her. It was not the chill of winter but the devoid of companionship and love she had experienced since arriving in her new home.

The people of Rohan were not unfriendly, but their customs and ways were strange to Lothiriel, and hers to them. As royal marriages demanded, Lothiriel had arrived in Rohan without entourage. She was expected to pick her ladies from the court of her husband. Those that had been chosen for her- on the request of Eomer- were the wives of his Marshals Erkenbrand and Elfhelm; Freawyn, and Hilda respectively. Both were calm and kind of temperament, but Lothiriel's lack of knowledge and grasp of Rohan's language, had made it more difficult to associate herself with the ladies.

Her husband too was still unfamiliar to her.

As Lothiriel paced her room, she reached for a shawl to wrap around her shoulders just as a servant entered. She was carrying a ceramic jug in hand and a crisp linen towel slung over her arm. The girl arrived every morning to deliver these things for the Queen.

"Good Morning."

Lothiriel offered as the girl was not allowed to speak until addressed by the Queen.

"_God aermorgan, min folccwyn"_

She replied, just as she always did.

Lothiriel smiled politely back as the servant poured a mixture of hot water, buttermilk and honey from the jug into a bowl on a low dresser. She stood to one side as Lothiriel submerged a small cloth into the mixture and washed her face and hands. She then handed her the towel to dry with. Once finished the servant took the used items away with her out the door. Her place was soon taken by a two over servants who were charged to groom and dress the Queen in the most appropriate outfit.

Today Lothiriel would be spending the morning with her ladies – most likely embroidering - but was expected by the Kings side during a council meeting in the afternoon. Therefore her hair and attire needed to be practical but stately. A dark red dress was chosen. Made from a rich and heavy velvet fabric and trimmed with intricate gold stitching at the neck and cuff. The outfit was undoubtedly regal. However the sleeves were well fitted at the arm and more suited for the morning activities. The Queens hair was styled in a fashion preferred by the Rohan women. Long and flowing. Lothiriel was used to wearing her hair tightly drawn, but was informed she would appear more charming if she adopted the style of her people. So she did.

After the dressers had gone the next visitor arrived. This time is was a boy, no older than thirteen. He carried in with him a tray of food and drink. As usual he brought the Queen a choice of fruits, both fresh and dried, cold meats and a pot of tea with sweetened cow's milk. Lothiriel did not speak to the boy, she had learnt very early on, his handle on the common tongue was less than her Rohirric. Despite trying many times to coax him to speak, he would always respectfully decline. As the serving boy came and was then gone, Lothiriel was left alone once again. She ate her breakfast in comfortable silence, then when she was ready, grabbed the book she had been reading the previous night from beside her bed.

"Rohan: A complete an extensive History" or so it translated.

The Queen had been reading this particular book ever since she arrived. It had been given to her by Alfrid, her tutor. He had been instructed to teach her the language and history of the Kings people so that she could better accustom herself with them. Though many at court and in the royal household spoke fluent Westron, the majority of the common folk only spoke Rohirric. The book was a tool, an aide for her to use in difficult situations and to revise the more complex production of words. It was a dreadfully large thing, bound in green leather that was stretched and cracked with age.

Book in hand, Lothiriel left the royal apartments and entered the golden hall. It was still relatively early and as there were no official meetings that morning the room was empty. She spotted an empty table just beneath the great dias and close to the fire grate. Pulling the low bench away from the table Lothiriel made herself comfortable and began thumbing through the pages of the book. Studying the words carefully, translating them in her head. She sat there for a while waiting for her ladies to arrive, propped on her elbows with hands neatly tucked under her chin.

The doors to the entrance creaked open slowly. Lothiriel looked up expecting to see Freawyn and Hilda but saw Eomer strolling back into the hall. He was dressed in his riding armour and looked fearsome. Lothiriel stood to greet him. In doing so she caused the bench to scrape the floor, catching her husband's attention. Eomer's head was down when he entered, he had been removing his gloves so he didn't notice Lothiriel sat across the room at the table. When he saw who it was he stopped in his tracks. A mixture of surprise and nerves.

He thought she looked beautiful. The cut of her dress hugging her curves provocatively. If it hadn't of been his wife standing before him, he would have felt his pulse race at the sight of her. However, it was his wife. Though she was handsome and kind of heart, she was still a stranger to him. Every time they met she reduced him to a bumbling fool. He was not used to the effect a women could have on a man, it unnerved him. She unnerved him. Although reason told him the situation would improve if he spent more of his time with her, Eomer found it difficult.

Lothiriel stood there calmly. One hand resting on the page that she had been studying just moments ago. She stared at Eomer, unsure whom should speak first. Since their wedding they had barely spoken more than a handful of words together. He left early each morning and spent most of the day with his captains and councillors. When they met for the evening meal they were surrounded by many people, guests and their household alike. Holding an extended conversation therefore was impossible. In their apartments and their marital bed, they were not so estranged. Having lain together as was expected on their first night. Even so Lothiriel felt extremely awkward around him. He intimidated her.

"Morning." He said tensely.

"Good morning my lord." She replied just as nervously.

There was an awkward silence between them.

"You are up early. Is everything alright?"

"Yes thank you. I was just reading." She indicated the book on the surface with her finger.

Eomer smiled reminiscently at the book and walked towards his wife. Standing beside her.

"What chapters?"

"The ballad of Helm Hammerhand."

"A good choice?"

Eomer reached out for the book, touching the paper close to Lothiriel's hand, pulling it closer towards him.

"How do you like it so far?"

"Very much. Though I have not yet finished it."

"Well I hope you do, like it I mean."

Eomer looked towards his wife with honesty in his eyes then pushed the book back towards her. His fingers slid on the smooth paper as he did this and lightly brushed over her own. Lothiriel felt a wave of surprise at his touch and pulled her hand back mistakenly. The King took this poorly and promptly left his wife. Heading towards the royal apartments to change from his riding clothes.


	2. Blunders

For the rest of the morning Lothiriel sat with Freawyn, Hilda and other ladies of court, embroidering and chatting away frivolously in the Golden Hall. They talked about all manner of things, all the topics they knew that their Queen could firstly comment on and secondly understand. The more Lothiriel practiced her Rohirric the more she grew to appreciate the woman that had been chosen as her companions. Freawyn was incredibly well learned and dignified, in being a lot older than Lothiriel was able to teach her the etiquettes of Rohan life. Hilda was closer in age to the Queen and though not less wise than Freawyn she was a little more entertaining and made Lothiriel smile. As they chatted about the things women spoke about – men, rivals and endless parties – Lothiriel couldn't help notice the book on the table. It sat there as a reminder of her blunder earlier that day.

After lunch had been served Lothiriel was summoned to the Circle of Counsel by an armed steward. She left her ladies in the Golden Hall and followed the soldier out of the comfort of the room, through the cavalry yard towards the circular building. As they reached the outside of the wooden structure, he nodded politely to the Queen and left her to climb the few steps to the outer door. As a steward he was not permitted entrance to the secret meeting, but would be expected to stand and wait for the Queen until it was completed. From there he would escort her back to the Golden Hall, for her safety. Though there was little need for an armed escort, it was a tradition for women in the royal family to have guards. Normally the Queen would have a personal guard, but Lothiriel had not chosen one as of yet.

As she reached the large oaken door it swung inward allowing her entrance. The room was eight sided and lit by torches hung at intervals along the walls. At the join of each side there was a circular anteroom. These rooms were dedicated to the Healers, Historians and Marshals of the Mark. Each one their offices and places of work. Stone seats were dotted around the periphery of the chamber, one each for the Marshals and Councillors. On the northern side stood a large wooden chair decorated with leather and velvet cushions. This was the Kings seat and where Eomer would chair the meeting from that day. At the centre of the room stood a large copper pot filled with coals and wood. A blaze was crackling inside emitting a warm glow throughout the room.

Lothiriel's shoes echoed on the stone floor as she entered, and the sound reverberated off the vaulted ceiling. The Marshals and Councillors were chatting quietly amongst themselves, but turned to greet her as a mark of respect. She nodded and curtseyed politely in reply. Elfhelm walked towards her and welcomed her into the meeting.

"Good afternoon your highness. We are about to start, if you would like to take your seat?"

The East Marshal directed her to a cross frame chair situated at right of the Kings seat but slightly behind it. Eomer's seat was vacant.

"Thank you. Where is the King?"

"He will be along in a moment. He asked that you be seated when you arrived."

The Marshal tried not to sound too commanding but Lothiriel could tell from his words that Eomer was displeased with her. She did as she was instructed and sat quietly in the chair, waiting patiently for the meeting to start.

After a few minutes Eomer entered from the western corridor. He now wore a clean shirt of cream cotton and loose, ivy green, wool over tunic. The outfit was understated for a King but that was the way Eomer liked it. He had no need for fancy clothes and regal attire and most of the time refused to wear his crown. As he arrived in the Circle of Counsel his captains and advisors stopped talking immediately and bowed towards their King.

"Be seated." Eomer commanded.

He moved to do the same and as he did so he walked past Lothiriel. He paused momentarily and offered her the smallest of inclines before sitting.

The meeting lasted many hours. The council discussed different things that afternoon, from the development and distribution of this year's harvest to the trips and meetings the King was expected to make over the coming weeks. Lothiriel sat in complete silence for the most part apart from the rare cough and shifting of weight in her seat. The chair creaked terribly, so she tried to move as little as possible, however when her backside began to fall asleep she had no other choice but to move. As they reached their third hour of talks, they began debating the construction of a new town in the southern part of Edoras.

"Folcwyn has conceived the new homes sire. They're of humble design but more than adequate for a young family to grow in." A councillor dressed in black explained.

He was a middle aged man with greasy hair and sallow skin. A true official. Lothiriel did not recognise him and silently named him _Raegnaer_, the crooked one.

"How soon can the materials be assembled?"

"The timber will be cultivated from south of the River Isen and thatching will be brought down from Snowbourn. It could be a short as six weeks sire."

"Six weeks! Winter will be upon us before long. Where will the families live until that time?"

The councillors and Marshals gave one another guarded looks but revealed nothing.

"What is it?" Eomer insisted.

"Well sire, it would seem there are no families that wish to move into the new town." Elfhelm explained.

"What?"

"They are reluctant to move from the outer regions inward." Erkenbrand continued.

"Did you not explain the advantages of moving into the city? The protection and security it will offer."

"Of course sire. All explanations fell on deaf ears." Elfhelm said tactfully.

"Forgive my impudence, but maybe you did not send the right person sire. Perhaps if you sent someone with more authority to explain the reasons? Perhaps you could motivate them as their sovereign." Raegnaer suggested.

"I don't think it a matter of motivation." Lothiriel interrupted.

The entire counsel looked in her direction. Eomer too from the corner of his eye. There was no reply at first to her addition. Lothiriel felt instantly foolish for her outburst and shuffled her feet in embarrassment.

"What do you mean your highness?"

Lothiriel was no longer the object of their scrutiny as all the advisors, the King and the Queen herself turned to the owner of the question. It was Erkenbrand. He wore a kind smile on his face which encouraged her to continue

"Well, the security and protection of the city walls may encourage some to move but why should they all leave their homes? Are they to leave their livelihoods behind? What benefits are they to gain from moving to Edoras?"

Lothiriel spoke from personal experience, though she would never declare it. She glanced towards her husband who continued to watch her over his shoulder.

"What will the hunters do inside the city walls? What trees are there to fell for the woodsmen?" She continued passionately.

"I'm not sure your Highness fully understands the situation." _Raegear_ interrupted.

"Maybe I don't my lord. But it seems clear to me you do not _fully understand_ the needs of the Kings people."

Lothiriel bit her tongue. She had said too much. She had interrupted a conversation that was not hers to do so, then insulted a trusted member of the Kings counsel.

"I think we have debated too long this day." Eomer concluded.

"We will continue in the morning."

With that he stood, his advisors doing likewise. The King left the Circle of Counsel room the way he had come in, but as he passed his wife did not offer her his arm, or even the slightest of acknowledgments.


	3. Marital Rights

Lothiriel sat in her apartments contemplating her actions that day. She had publically humiliated her husband at the council meeting and privately slighted him. In short she considered herself a poor wife. If her mother had heard what she had done today, no, it didn't bear thinking about. She knew exactly how her mother would have reacted and what she would have said.

"_Dearest child, __you must accustom yourself to your new people and new ways. The friendship between Gondor and Rohan has been cemented by marriage. Though the court of Rohan is not like Gondor. Listen closely to your ambassador's council. He will guide you when he can. The rest, you must trust to your husband. There is no reason why a girl with so many charms as you should not succeed in this matter. Remember, you represent the future of Rohan and nothing is certain about your place there until the succession of the throne has been achieved.__"_

On one part her mother was entirely correct. Nothing was certain. Lothiriel could not be sure of what would happen to her if she continued to displease the King. Nor was she confident of how to please him. She understood that his duties came first and as a ruler of a country his time was demanded by many. However she was unclear of how to improve their relationship when they spent so little time together. Eomer was not an unkind man, far from it. Though his status, appearance and past deeds were equally impressive and terrifying. He had done his husbandly duty on their wedding night, though she was sure it brought him little pleasure. Several nights after he had attempted to bed her with varying degrees of success. She winced as she remembered the pain from each effort and felt humiliated by her inexperience of what to do and how to behave.

Lothiriel had taken the decision to sleep in her quarters that night believing that Eomer would not want to share their bed. She stared as the fire crackled in the grate of her fireplace. Enjoying the private entertainment of how the light and shadows danced on the floor of her room. As the hour grew late Lothiriel prepared for bed. The covers on her bed had already been turned down and a pitcher of water placed by her night stand. A single candle stood next to it. Climbing beneath the warm and soft coverings she leant across the mattress to snub the light out. Before she could blow it out a gust of wind did it for her. She turned and noticed the door to the King and Queen's shared chambers stood ajar. She was certain it had been closed.

0O0

Eomer went to bed that evening, going over the day's events in his head and kicked himself for acting the fool. He missed a perfectly good opportunity to speak with Lothiriel, about something he knew a great deal about and that she had found common interest in. He blew it by being too forward with her, by trying to grab her hand in public. Then, when she was slighted at the council, he remained silent rather than praising her sound judgment and appraisal of the situation with the new town. His young Queen was not like the women of Rohan. She had been educated and raised in a court of Gondor and knew how to converse tactfully with politicians and advisors. At the same time she was a Lady. Not accustomed to showing public displays of emotion and affection. He was sure she was angry with him, as she had not retired to their shared chambers.

As he sat on the edge of their bed, still half dressed, staring at the door to the Queen's apartments. He sat deftly still and quiet, listening the noises of his wife as she readied herself for bed. He could hear the unmistakable sound of her rocking chair and the rhythmic pattern it beat out on the wooden floor. Suddenly is stopped. Eomer stood and wandered to the door, listening to the movements beyond with his ear pressed against the wood. He turned the handle as quietly as he could to peer inside. A sliver of golden light flowed between the gap of the door and frame. The King could see his wife settling down for the night, tucking her legs beneath the covers and adjusting the pillow to her liking. She turned to blow the candle out on her nightstand, but must have sensed him peering through the door like a letch, as she snapped her gaze on the door.

Eomer stepped back into the shadows, back against the wall and held his breath in an effort to make himself invisible. It didn't work, she had clearly seen him. The floorboards in the next room began to creak and his heart pounded in his chest, as he heard her footsteps get nearer to the door.

0O0

Lothiriel reached out and touched the wooden surface of the door. Beneath her palm it felt coarse and cold. She waited for a moment contemplating whether to open further it or shut it again, then wondered if her husband was on the other side. Ultimately her curiosity got the better of her, so grasping the edge of the door with one hand she pulled the door open.

The light from her fire filled the doorway into their shared chambers and cast a shadow from her figure as she walked through it. She looked from left to right, taking in the familiar sight of the surroundings. The day seat by the far eastern side, the tapestries of horses and Kings that lined the walls and the grand four poster bed that stood in the middle of the floor. Eomer was nowhere to be seen. Passing it off as a gust of wind that had caught the latch and forced the door open, the Queen turned around and was about the head back to her apartments. She was startled to see her husband leaning against the wall staring at her.

"Good evening my Lord." She stuttered.

"Evening, Lothiriel." Eomer croaked back. His mouth dry.

Lothiriel was taken aback at the use of her name. She recalled Eomer only using it on two other occasions. The day they were married and when she was presented at her own coronation.

"Forgive me, I do not mean to keep you awake." She offered.

Lothiriel was fully aware she had stepped into the Kings chamber uninvited. Despite whether they shared it or not, it was still his room and she believed herself to be not wanted in it tonight.

"You didn't. I only wish you will sleep well this night?"

"I think so my Lord. Thank you."

"You seemed disturbed these past few nights." A pitiful attempt at conversation he thought.

"No sire. I hope I have not disturbed your rest?"

"Not at all."

They both stood there in awkward silence. Lothiriel staring at the floor whilst Eomer shifted his weight uneasily.

"Well, goodnight." He offered.

"Yes. Goodnight."

Eomer walked towards the bed in the centre of the room and began untying the laces of his undershirt. Lothiriel misguidedly began heading back towards her chamber.

"Where are you going?" Eomer asked wounded.

"I thought?"

"No, please, stay."

"Of course."

Lothiriel shut the door to her apartment and turned back towards the bed in their room. Eomer always slept on the right closest to his suite and she on the left. She sat on the edge of the mattress and waited as he continued to remove his shirt, boots and trousers, so he was left in his undergarments. Eomer always slept thus. Lothiriel found it strange but remembered the advice of her mother that the Rohirrim ways were different to Gondor's. She knew her brother slept in long night shirts, winter and summer alike; though in winter they were made from thicker material. She wore a similar shift for night though hers was finer and decorated with thread.

Eomer sat on the bed and moved to lie down, waiting for his wife to do the same. She did, but somewhat stiffly, grasping the edge of the cover when he pulled it up to cover them both. He lay on his right side, propped up on his elbow looking at her in the dark, whilst she remained on her back. He reached for her with his free hand, pulling them closer towards each other. Eomer looked at his wife's face. She didn't looked scared nor did she look willing but she remained rigid. He stroked her waist with his thumb and felt her own hand move to rest on his arm. She didn't look at him but more past him, over his shoulder toward the far wall.

The young King removed his hand from her side and bringing it to her face, brushing the hair from her cheek. She looked up him. Lothiriel knew what Eomer wanted and though she could not refuse him, she grew nervous and a little frightful. Her lips parted slightly, her breathing growing heavier and uneven. She wanted to speak, to ask him if she had to, but the words would not leave her mouth. Eomer met Lothiriel's gaze and lowered his face closer to hers. He could feel her breath on his chin, it was warm and smelled of sweet wine. He kissed her tentatively and thought that she did not fully return it.


	4. Confusing Behaviour

As the first light of day began to creep over the horizon the heat inside the Royal apartments became unbearable. The fires had been lit and the lack of windows and ventilation made the room feel as hot as a furnace. The Queen's throat felt hoarse and dry. She pushed herself up onto her elbows and rubbed her forehead. The heat had given her a headache. As Lothiriel massaged her temple she noticed from the corner of her eye that the usually vacant spot in their bed was still occupied. Eomer was fast asleep beside her, rather than up and about his business. She put it down to the warmth of their room, delaying his usual early start.

Lothiriel wasn't sure what to do with herself. She was used to being left to her own devices in the morning. Rising or staying in bed till late if she wanted. In Dol Amroth she knew her parents would share their bed when desired, which was often. As a child she would sometimes be brought to her mother in the morning, after she had been dressed by her nurse and servants, and watch her mother get dressed. Never did she know her father to have been there when that happened. It was simply not done. Ultimately she did want to get up and get dressed. Lying next to a naked man, even if he was her husband, scandalised her. Moreover she needed to bathe and clean herself.

As silently as she could she stepped down from the bed and crept towards her chamber door then closed it behind her. Cringing at every sound she unwillingly made. In the safety of her own room, she breathed a sigh of relief. She tugged at the corners of her night gown and whipped it off over her head leaving it in a heap on the floor. She moved towards her dressing stand and found the jug of water that had been prepared from the night before. It was clearly no longer warm but it would do. Lothiriel poured a little water into the basin on the surface, soaked a linen cloth in it and began to wipe away the evidence of her husband from her skin.

That morning Lothiriel was left to her own devices. Her ladies were not visiting and she had escaped the morning council meeting. Main because she disappeared from the Golden Hall. She wandered around the exterior of the fortress alone contemplating what to do. She went to visit the Royal Stables first to look at the horses, but as she noticed the King's mount in the first pen she left there quickly. The Queen eventually walked down into the southern part of the town and watched the farmers tend their crops. Though the summer days were hot the weather would soon turn cold so they were beginning to plant peas, spinach and winter lettuce and harvesting what was left of the summer vegetables.

After lunch the Queen attended her weekly lessons with Alfrid. She spoke to him about Helm Hammerhand and what she had learned from her research. All in Rohirric of course. The old professor praised her for her attempts and corrected her when she used the wrong tense or verb. He was equally patient and helpful. As their lesson came to an end, Lothiriel loitered in the Golden Hall as Alfrid collected his books and ledgers, when she usually would return to her apartments. The old man sensed there was something amiss, but his status prevented him from asking so boldly.

"Alfrid, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course your highness."

"In all your time serving the House of Eorl, has there ever been a female on the Circle of Council?"

"Not that I recall."

The Queen looked deflated.

"With permission, why do you ask your highness?"

"I was there yesterday and possibly spoke out of turn."

"Well, if I knew the context, I may be better equipped to give your highness an answer."

Lothiriel relayed the happenings of the council from the day previous whilst she paced around him, then waited anxiously for Alfrid's response.

The old man contemplated his answer for a few moments then smiled.

"Forgive my impertinence your highness. I don't think you spoke out of turn. Your council was just and well meant."

"Thank you, Alfrid." She relaxed.

"I do have one concern however your highness."

"What is it?" She sound uncertain again.

"Did you use the _King's_ speech?"

Lothiriel snapped her face towards her tutor at the mention of her husbands name.

"And proper prefixes? You know that is your target for improvement." He continued.

Lothiriel felt her shoulders relax and allowed herself a small laugh.

"No Alfrid. I'm afraid I let you down on that matter."

"Ah, better luck next time your highness." He replied lightly.

0O0

That afternoon the warm and pleasant weather of the morning continued well into the day. After spending the morning in the stuffy council meeting, Eomer took the decision to spend his afternoon outside. As he walked down the few steps from the Circle of Council into the cavalry yard, he noticed a stable hand walking out a horse in the fence yard. His thoughts immediately went to his own horse giving him the idea to spend the rest of the day with him. His old friend had seen him through many dangers, excitements and sorrows. However, he had not returned the favour of late.

To reach the Royal stables where his mount was now kept, Eomer had two choices. He could walk around the perimeter of the Golden Hall and enjoy the sunshine on his back a few moments longer, or take the short cut between the Circle of Council building and Hall of Arms. Before he took the crown Firefoot would have been housed with the other cavalry horses at Edoras. Although he was the nephew of the King, the Royal stables were reserved for the close family of the monarch. As Third Marshal at that time, he preferred keeping his horse the way his men did, without any perks or privileges. He had insisted it remain so now that he was King, however his advisors and council had vehemently refused him to do this. He chose the first route to the stables in the end, wanting to take full opportunity of the good weather as it reflected his mood.

After visiting Firefoot and fussing over how his tackle had not been seen to properly and chastising the stable hand for giving him too much barley, Eomer returned to the comfort of the Golden Hall. It was not long from the evening meal, when the building would be full of people, but he knew he would have a few hours to do as he pleased. When he went inside the servants were about, setting the tables and benches around the room, ready to accommodate the guests. A serving boy was passing by carrying a large bowl, laden down with fruit. The King grabbed an apple from the top of the pile and bit into the hard flesh. The fruit was crisp, fresh and sweet. It reminded him of the night before. Of Lothiriel's kiss.

Eomer looked around the room and noticed she was nowhere to be seen. This was not unusual as his wife would normally be dressing for the evening meal about this time. He made it a point to talk to her that evening. Not just the general comments that he usually would offer, but a proper conversation.

Later on that night as the main part of the meal was being served he got his chance. The feast was unusually exuberant that evening and delivering it to the tables took some time. This allowed Eomer the opportunity to speak to Lothiriel without fear of being interrupted. He leant closer to her, using the arm of his chair to support his weight.

"You were missed at council today." He said trying to complement her.

"Oh?" She replied flatly.

"We were eager to continue discussing your proposal about the new town."

"I see."

"Your assessment was helpful yesterday."

"I'm pleased." She most certainly did not sound pleased.

"I would like to hear what other ideas you have, about that matter, and others of course."

"Very well."

Lothiriel did not offer Eomer any more response than that and kept her answers succinct for the rest of the night. Her husband didn't know what to make of it. He was trying his best to converse with her but she was not willing to let him. Her behaviour confused him. The night before they had shared their bed and performed the most intimate act that a man and woman could do. He thought it strange that she had left early that morning, but put it down to the heat of their room, which had been unbearable. As the Queen's chambers were on the western side of the Golden Hall, he had just assumed she had gone there to find shade and escape the heat. Now it would seem she did not want to talk to him let alone look at him. She kept her gaze transfixed on her plate whilst eating and looked ahead at their guests the other times.

As they retired that evening and the guests left them to their repose, Lothiriel was still rather withdrawn. Eomer didn't know what to do and a part of him was becoming rather frustrated. As he entered their chamber after getting changed, Lothiriel was not there. This irritated him further, so he marched to the adjoining door to her apartments, not to confront her but to show her where her rightful place was at night.

"I am tired. Let us get some sleep."

Lothiriel was half undressed herself and was just in the process of putting her night gown on, when he had burst through the door. Slipping her left arm into the sleeve she let the length of the fabric fall past her knees to the ground. She picked up her shawl and wrapped it tightly around her shoulders slightly embarrassed that he had seen her in a state of undress. The King still stood in the doorway gesturing to her exactly where he meant she should sleep, so she walked into their room going past him quickly as she went.

Eomer closed the door securely and walked round their four poster bed to his side. The covers were turned down as usual and he slipped his long limbs beneath them. Lothiriel meanwhile sat on the edge of the bed, her back to him and removed the woven shawl. As it slid off her, it lowered the neckline of the night gown further down her arm, baring her skin. She pulled it back to its place quickly and lay down next to her husband.

Though Eomer did not want an argument he was neither inclined to show much affection. However he resigned himself to kiss Lothiriel on the head before he fell asleep. He rolled across the bed towards her, touching her arm to bring her nearer to him. As his fingers grasped the night gown, Lothiriel recoiled. The young man looked at her with surprise but kissed her head none the less, before turning over without a word.


	5. Confessions

Over the coming weeks Eomer tried his best to compliment, flatter and spend any spare time he could with his wife. He invited her to further council meetings where she became accomplished at discussing important and delicate matters. He allowed her to spend money on new fabrics and attire and made sure that she was comfortable as the nights grew colder. Though his time was limited due to the busy schedule his advisors kept him to, Eomer did try. After a few weeks Lothiriel seemed to warm to him once more and offered him more than a few words when they spoke privately, which had become the norm of late. During the _equinox_ festival she even gave him a favour to wear during the games and had let him kiss her hand publically. The King thought this a triumph after her recent distant behaviour. Though he still could not put his finger on what made her so distant he didn't want to dwell on it.

Lothiriel spent those weeks trying to reacclimatise herself to Eomer. She could not blame him or scold him for his behaviour, he was only implementing his marital right. However, she felt a strange unease that she allowed a man that barely knew anything about her, assume a right over her body. The Queen had to admit and give credit where it was due, the King had started to dote on her a little more. His attention to her happiness in everyday life did him credit. He showed his compassionate side a little more freely and she was beginning to see what a strong and kind man he was. His newly affectionate behaviour aside, she would not and could not admit her feelings to be anything more than respect and friendship at that time.

Though the couple were on amicable terms once more during the _equinox _celebrations Eomer made a terrible misjudgement. He enjoyed the revelries a little too much that night and in his intoxicated state, he perceived Lothiriel's feelings to mean more than they were and bed her. Though she had agreed to sleep beside him since he requested it, he had not attempted relations with her. That evening he allowed his sexual prowess lead his actions and to rule his head. As she lay beneath him that night, Lothiriel felt discomfort and humiliation as tears brimmed in her eyes. Eomer in his inebriated state did not notice and continued to have his way with her.

The morning after the celebrations Eomer attempted to continue the newly built relationship with the Queen, only to find her introvert and reluctant again. He was at a loss with her ever changing behaviour towards him and relayed this in confidence to Elfhelm.

"We lie together one night and the following morning she rebuffs me. What am I to do?"

"How did the Queen receive you?"

"As expected. She was compliant."

Elfhelm looked at his friend and struggled to get the next few words out.

"May I speak openly my Lord?"

"Always." Eomer answered genuinely.

Elfhelm was one of Eomer's oldest friends, serving under King Theoden with him. Although he had no brothers of his own, Elfhelm was close as one to him.

"You are much worldlier than the Queen Eomer. You have the look and bearing of your fore fathers. As such you have not found it difficult to fill your bed with women. The Queen may have been compliant, but was she willing?"

The King stared at his friend.

"The women from your past would not have given a second thought when you invited them to your bed. Indeed as the Kings nephew I am sure they hoped it would have gained them some advantage. Your wife is not some possession to please you when your carnal needs call. Did she offer you her most intimate embrace or was it yours to take?"

Eomer mulled over the question and realised horribly it was the latter.

0O0

Meanwhile Lothiriel was going through her own turmoil. She hated feeling so used and desolate by Eomer, but couldn't help feeling she had brought the Kings advances upon herself. She knew in some marriages there were men and women who enjoyed the act of love making and did so frequently, when they were in love. She wasn't so naive to believe that it was true for every couple. However, Lothiriel was torn somewhere in between. She was learning to appreciate Eomer and was growing more accustom to his ways, but she wasn't in love with him.

"Hilda, may I ask you a question?" Lothiriel asked sheepishly.

"Of course my Lady."

"When you were first married. What was it like?"

"It was wonderful your highness. Uncertain at first, as I am sure most couples are. Elfhelm was so worried that my father wouldn't allow him,"

"No! What was _it_like?" The Queen interrupted.

"Oh, I see." Hilda stammered. She was shocked by Lothiriel's question. The personal affairs of men and women were not usual topics of conversation. Of course as ladies do they would hint at men they thought were handsome and those they imagined would make good husbands. But to ask a woman directly about her personal life was unheard of, especially by a Queen.

"Well, it was nerve wracking. Timid. A little uncontrolled." She attempted a small laugh at that description.

"But ultimately, Wonderful." The older woman paused. She was careful to give Lothiriel the facts without frightening her and to prevent her own embarrassment. After a moment her expression changed and she asked,

"My Lady. Have you and the King not?"

"Yes. The King and I have been intimate." Lothiriel struggled with the last word.

"But I would not describe it as wonderful."

"The King does not please you?" Hilda asked genuinely.

Lothiriel looked at her friend forlorn. She did not need to voice her answer.

The older lady rushed to the Queen's side and wrapped her arm around her in a motherly way. Lothiriel wept into her friends shoulder allowing the agony of the past few weeks flow out. Hilda stroked her head carefully and whispered soothing tones in her ear to help ease the pain. It was no secret that the King and Queen's marriage had been arranged and in such circumstances the couple could take a while to adjust to one another. Lothiriel had been in Rohan for almost four months and to those around her, the Royal couple were the epitome of married bliss.

When she had finished crying the two friends sat and talked through Lothiriel's problems and issues.

"He seems from the outside to care for you very much." Hilda tried so sound light.

"I think he does."

"And you do not return his affections."

"I am very fond of him yes. He has done nothing to make me question his honour."

"But you are not in love with him."

"No."

Lothiriel was frank with her friend and placed an extreme amount of trust and weight on her shoulders. If it had been anyone else, she would fear of being exposed and the truth coming out. Hilda understood what the Queen was asking of her by confiding in her, she was sworn to secrecy.


	6. Yuletide

The days that followed Lothiriel's confession were strange in the Royal household. The staff went about their business as usual, dressing the King and Queen, preparing their baths at night and serving their meals at different parts of the day. Whilst the normality of the house prevailed for the servants the Royal couple became alienated from one another. Disgusted by his own behaviour and actions towards his wife Eomer withdrew himself from their chambers and began sleeping in his own room, when he was home that is. It was rare that the King was seen around the Golden Hall of late, finding a number of reasons to be away or simply out as much as possible during the day.

There were genuine reasons for Eomer to be out and about in his kingdom. The fine weather his people had enjoyed over recent weeks were now long since passed. The days were becoming shorter and nights even colder. He travelled far and covered great distances with his Eored, ensuring that those living on the farthest reaches of Rohan had all the supplies they needed for the coming winter. Within the city itself he had the ongoing job of convincing tenants to move to the safety and shelter of the new town. His advisors had given up trying to convince those that lived outside the city to move inward, so a scheme was devised for the elderly and most humble of people in the Auld town would move to the newly built houses, and the remnants of their old homes would be recycled for other purposes.

Before long the Yule festivals had arrived in Rohan and throughout the city men, women and children alike were preparing themselves for the celebrations. As tradition dictated, the eve before the Yule day the King would open his doors to the city and prepare a great feast for the people of Edoras. This year was Lothiriel's first experience of the ritual and despite her antisocial home life she was looking forward to the party. She had been informed by Freawyn that unlike the other festivals, the Yule celebrations may not be what she imagined them or be to her taste. The halls were filled with the King's people, mainly common and whilst their antics whilst not unruly, they were different and less formal to the more noble families. Freawyn unintentionally worried Lothiriel with her council but her minds were put at rest when Hilda explained she attended the feast every year and thoroughly enjoyed it.

The preparations for the party took hold weeks before the actual date. The kitchens and larders were crammed with food, ale and all manner of implements for the cooks to produce the sumptuous feast. Though some felt the King had spent far too much money on the celebration, he reminded those that questioned his judgement, what was not eaten or drank on the night would be distributed to those less able to attend the following day. A band was hired to entertain the masses and the Hall was decked out with garlands, flowers and other decorations. By the time the feast arrived the excitement was palpable in the entire city.

The party was finally in full swing and though Lothiriel did not know all the steps she enjoyed watching the dancers twirling around one another on the dance floor. From her seat on the Great Dias she could watch with ease and without fear of anyone asking for the honour. She was secretly learning the lesser dances favoured by the common folk with Hilda, much to Freawyn's disapproval. None the less, she wanted to be able one day to join in with the dancers, without fear of making a spectacle of herself. Her knowledge of courtly dances was sound but the more intricate common dances were a puzzlement. As the celebrations reached it fourth hour the band struck a melody she recognised. From across the hall she found her friend's eye and the pair shared a secret smile. They had been practicing that particular dance just this morning and were getting pretty good.

Unable to stop herself from getting closer to the group the Queen walked down the few steps from the Great Dias to the Long Aisle. Careful not to walk too close to the gathered, but close enough to watch their feet and the more intricate movements. She wandered the edge of the dance floor, weaving in and out of the wooden pillars that held the structure up and between the vast number of tables littered around the room. From one corner of the room she gained the best view of the dancers and watched delightedly, bobbing to the beat of the music.

Behind her –unbeknownst- two men, intoxicated from ale, had started an argument. What the particular points were, and how one had offended the other was not known. Even those close by had only caught glimpses of their exchange. Very quickly their argument became heated and fists were soon flying. Punch after punch they both swung, though many missed their target due to their inebriated state. Soon they were engaged in an all-out brawl. Hearing the sound of furniture being dislodged and cutlery being knocked over, the Queen turned attention to the fight. She was powerless to stop it and though she didn't put herself in harm's way, Lothiriel was standing in the wrong place at that moment. The two men were grappling with one another and barged into a spectator, who in turn knocked Lothiriel off her feet. She landed on the floor with some force, hitting her head on the corner of a nearby table as she went down. Though not seriously hurt she received a small cut just above her eye.

"_Alynian_!"

A voice bellowed. The music stopped abruptly and the room became eerily quiet. Eomer had witnessed from a short distance the brawl and had sent Erkenbrand across to throw the men out. As his Marshal walked over, the King watched helplessly as the two drunkards slammed his wife to the ground. A path was cleared swiftly without request, so the King could go to the Queen's side. Onlookers watched with bated breath as he knelt beside her whilst she lay on the floor. Not completely stunned she managed to prop herself up on one elbow. Eomer held his wife's head in his hands and examined the cut, then spoke sincerely.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine, though my head hurts a little!" She replied somewhat dazed.

"Do you think you can stand?"

She nodded her reply.

Eomer supported her weight his hands around her waist, as she shakily got to her feet.

"Thank you."

The King looked at her compassionately, directly into her silver grey eyes, they looked weakend by the assault but he could tell though she did not say it she meant her words sincerely. Eomer passed his wife's hand to a nearby steward then turned his attention to the assailants.

Erkenbrand had one of them by the scruff of the neck whilst one of his captains held the other in a vice like grip, the drunks arm twisted up his back. Both men tried to fight off their guards but as their wits were lessened by drink were unable to.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Eomer commanded.

"Forgive me my Lord." The first spoke through slurs.

"You knowingly start a fight in these halls. Then endanger the life of my wife."

The King indicated over his shoulder towards Lothiriel. A seat had been found for her and the curt above her eye was being tended to by Hilda. The Queen's friend had sent for a small basin and was wiping the blood away from the Queen's forehead with a soaked cloth and applying pressure to prevent further bleeding.

"What wife?" The second man asked boldly.

"Quiet you!" The first advised. "No my Lord, never!" He continued to plead.

"What are you so upset about? It's not like she's hurt. She's alright aren't you darling." The second man clearly the more drunk of the two gesticulated to Lothiriel.

"Silence! Erkenbrand take these men to the dungeons." Eomer growled.

"Yes sire."

"No!" Lothiriel protested weakly.

The King turned to look at her a mixture of rage and shock.

The Queen stood from the stool unsteadily and walked the few agonising steps to her husband's side.

"They meant no harm my Lord. I do not want this accident to spoil the rest of the evening. Send them home that will their penance."

"My,"

"Please!" She persisted.

"If you wish." He sighed.

"I do."

"Very well. It will be so."

"Thank you my Lady." The first drunkard professed. "A thousand thank you!"

The pair were dragged from the hall by the soldiers and were quickly followed by their wives. Though no one voiced it, many agreed that what their wives would do with them when they got them home, would be far worse than a night in the cells. The Queen sighed as she watched them leave, more through discomfort than anything else. Eomer sensed her unease and caught her elbows with his hands, fearing she would faint.

"You must rest, Lothiriel." He insisted.

"Now that I'll do."

With her ladies help, Lothiriel walked back up the long aisle and into her apartments. The guest continued the celebrations at the Kings request, however they were much short lived than usual. Before long the invited returned to their homes, most likely to talk freely and openly about the _events_ that night. The excitement of the brawl, the Kings extremely public display of devotion, and shock of the Queens compassion from sparing the men any harm. Though the event had dampened the mood in the evening, the gossipers would still be talking about it for weeks to come. They would say the men knocked the Queen unconscious, the King wrestled the men down himself and from her infirmary bed the Queen pardoned the men any wrong doing. Despite the accident it was a Yule celebrations that no one would forget.

As Eomer went to bed that evening he expected Lothiriel to be in her own room, resting from the ordeal. He wanted to be close to her, to put his own mind at rest rather than hers that she was alright. He retired to their shared chamber knowing that only a short distance lay between them, and if need be he could tend to her during the night. As he entered the shared chamber from his own he closed the door noisily not believing anyone to be in there. Needless to say he was appropriately surprised to find his wife tucked up in bed fast asleep. He tiptoed towards her sleeping form and watched her as he undressed. He was careful from there on to be as quiet as possible and successfully slipped under the covers without waking her. As he laid next to her for the first time in weeks, he let out the breath he had been holding since seeing her there in their bed. No sooner had he done this, he felt his wife move closer to him trying to nudge under his arm. He looked at her from the corner of his eye and lifted his arm voluntarily to allow her access.

"Goodnight." She said sleepily.

"Goodnight." He answered humbly.

Lothiriel nestled into his side resting her hand on his chest and slept there all night.


	7. Changes

The days that past after the Yuletide festivalswere different in the Golden Hall. The once estranged couple established a new found appreciation for each another. Eomer would wait till his Queen woke each morning before beginning his Kingly duties, much to the chagrin of his advisors. He wanted to be sure she slept well and needed anything he could provide before he had to leave her. As Lothiriel recovered from her injury she stayed away from courtly duties and conversation and followed a simple routine. However when the King was locked away in his study she made sure he was kept well fed and watered.

Lothiriel's lessons had been put on hold and her attendance at the evening meals stopped for the time being until she was well enough to attend them. Despite Eomer's protests to cancel the formal occasions of the evening meal till that time, the King attended them alone for a few nights. After six evenings of dining without his wife by his side and having to answer the same irksome questions about her health and when she would return to court, Eomer chose to abandon the evening meal and have it prepared more simply for the two of them. The King didn't know how his wife would react but prayed she would understand the gesture.

Since the night they had slept together however chaste their conduct was, Lothiriel had become somewhat sheepish and coy. Her behaviour was poles apart from her cold and aloof manner before the celebrations and she seemed much more comfortable around him, but her true feelings were veiled which made him worry even more. In the Queen's eye she did not know how to act around her husband since that night. When Eomer had come to her aide he demonstrated an extremely public display of devotion which she respected wholly. Then when he didn't ask for anything in return her opinion of him changed. She already knew him to be a man of honour and strength but now he was a man with heart and kindness. In truth she felt her feelings warm towards him and she didn't know how to behave with him.

When Lothiriel's maid came to dress her that evening she was puzzled. As she tried to explain she was not dining with the rest of the court the girl simply replied,

"The King has requested your presence my Lady."

Doing as she was told, Lothiriel allowed her maid to make her up. A dress of dark purple velvet and turquoise chiffon was chosen, the train and the sleeves exuberantly long. Her hair was partly braided but still kept quite loose. The Queen wore little jewellery normally but tonight she choese a simple necklace of gold that was laid with black sapphires, a present from her parents on her twentieth year.

Before she entered the Golden Hall from her chambers, Lothiriel checked her appearance in a small looking glass on her dresser. The cut above her eye was almost faded and thanks to the salve the healers gave her, there was hardly any trace of a scar. Walking into the large room somewhat anxiously, Lothiriel expected to hear many voices already deep in conversation. She was met with silence. The usual tables that littered the sides of the long aisle were vacant and the hustle and bustle of the servants was absent. Standing by their usual table on the Great Dias was Eomer. He was dressed impressively himself and waiting patiently for her. As she reached the platform he bowed his head courteously.

"Forgive me, I know you wanted life to continue as normal for the time being. But that wasn't good enough for me."

She tilted her head quizzically and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"I could not bear to see you to dine alone again, so have ordered your meal to be served here. As you can see there will be no one here to disturb us. So please be at peace." He continued.

"Thank you my Lord."

The King gestured to the empty seat that was hers and after holding it to one side graciously assisted her to sit down. Eomer thought she looked exquisite and much calmer than she had done the past few days. She held herself as always with grace and poise, she was most definitely a Queen of Rohan.

As the servants began to serve their meal, they sat at first in comfortable silence. After their first few mouthfuls the King poured himself a glass of wine and then a second for his wife. Trying to swallow her food quickly to give her thanks, the morsel scratched Lothiriel's throat causing her to cough. She reached for the cup and drank lengthily from it, allowing the liquid to soothe the pain. Eomer looked at her impressively. He had never known Lothiriel to drink so much but was pleasantly surprised to see her empty the cup.

"Would you like some more?" He teased.

Lothiriel looked at him with worry then broke into a small laugh as she realised he only jest.

"No thank you."

She placed the cup back on the table and leant back on her chair not ready to eat any more just yet.

Eomer continued to eat his fill. Lothiriel would always recount in the future she had never seen a man eat so much food in one sitting. Her husband was a large man with a large appetite. Although he would never eat to excess he could happily graze on enough food for two men in one night. Before long Lothiriel joined in with her husband eating their meal and the pair began a relaxed conversation that lasted throughout. They discussed their days and what they had spent their time on. Lothiriel had to admit her unassuming existence these past few days, couldn't have been interesting conversation for the King of Rohan; but he listened patiently and even if it was feigned interest, he asked direct questions and was polite. Truth be told Eomer enjoyed being able to speak openly with his wife. He had never seen her so animated about his exploits, most of which he found dull and mundane and was delighted to finally see the charming and passionate women he knew she could be.

Inevitably the night came to a close and the Royal couple went to bed. It had been four months since the _equinox_ festival and though the King and Queen had shared a bed recently, Eomer had made no advances on his wife and she had never offered herself to him. As they got ready for bed that night Lothiriel watched as Eomer removed his outer tunic and shirt and valued for the first time his form. She had seen in the past his muscular frame but noted for the first time the strong outline of his physique, sculptured from some twenty years being a soldier. She had retired earlier than he and had already changed into her night clothes. Ever since he caught her half naked she had made sure she would be changed before he was, so she would not have to endure the humiliation again. Eomer climbed underneath the covers and in the chilly winter weather welcomed the warmth they offered.

His wife lay on her side watching him as he went about his nightly routine. This had not gone unnoticed by the King, he just simply did not react. As he changed from his day clothes into his night clothes – he slept shirtless with a pair of cotton trousers covering his lower half – he spotted Lothiriel sitting bolt upright, knees hugged closely to her chest, observing him with interest. As he closed the doors and shut the latches she relaxed down on the mattress, facing inward where she would normally stay on her back. As Eomer settled himself under the covers he noticed she still looked at him from her propped up position. He turned his head to face her and smiled innocently.

"Do you want," She struggled to say it.

Eomer cocked an eyebrow. He knew what she was trying to ask but was surprised she was actually voicing it.

"Are you sure?" Was his uneasy reply.

"Forgive me, I do not know what to do."

Eomer smiled warmly at her and lay a hand on her cheek in comfort. Though they were not strangers in the bedroom, he had always taken the lead and imposed himself on his wife. If she was willing tonight was going to be different. He would not force himself on her as he had done unknowingly before but would take her needs and desire's into account. He asked her a second time if she was sure and she nodded her reply.


	8. Taken

Lying next to his wife propped up on one side Eomer pulled her arm closest to the bed around his back then snaked his own hand around her middle pulling Lothiriel closer toward him. The King lowered this hand over his wife's hip to her thigh pulling one of her lithe legs between his own. He felt her hook one foot around his calf and her hand grasp his exposed back. Returning his hand to his wife's waist he stroked her skin through the thin fabric of the night shirt and kissed the top of her head chastely.

Lothiriel placed her other hands around Eomer's side and looked at him like a deer before the hunter. They had barely begun yet she could feel how their close contact had already aroused him. The King looked directly into her eyes and lowered his lips to hers. He kissed her softly at first but then deepened it as he felt his desire grow. He showed restraint as best he could but the need he felt for his wife was strong. He had not lain with her nor any other woman in months and knowing that Lothiriel willingly wanted him sexually, stimulated a deep emotion in him. Eomer gripped her back, stroking the muscles in an attempt to control his longing. She copied his actions in her inexperience and pulled his torso closer towards her.

Eomer let out a low grumble of pleasure causing Lothiriel to break their kiss.

"It's alright," he said calmly.

The aroused man continued the kiss he had started. No longer content to hold her in this innocent way he slid his hand from her back to between their two bodies. Stroking her neck, collar bone and eventually her breast. He cupped her soft and sizable bosom and thumbed the soft peak till it grew hard under his touch. When he felt what he wanted he removed his hand from her chest and returned it to her back. Lothiriel felt her heart beat furiously in her chest and could hear the once rhythmic pattern, become faster and irregular in her ears. She was not disliking what her husband was doing to her, but her naivety made her feel awkward. She had little time to worry about it as she felt Eomer's fingers move down her spine towards her buttocks and squeeze the curve of her cheek. She winced a little and without a word she felt his grip loosen slightly to a more comfortable pressure. The King massaged her bottom and continued to kiss her hungrily. His control was waning and it took every ounce of his will power to keep moving slow. He tugged at the ends of her night gown and lifted it up past her hips. Lothiriel froze thinking what would happen next.

"Trust me." Eomer purred.

Lothiriel nodded meekly. Once her shift was past her most intimate area she felt Eomer's hand rest back on her bottom. It didn't stay there long as the King wanted to show his young wife the pleasure that she had given him so far. He snuck his hand in between their bodies once more, this time much lower and came to rest on her inner thigh. He prised it out from beneath his own leg and pushed it wider exposing her genitals. With the back of his hand he stroked the delicate skin around her sensitive spot finally resting on the warm, soft, wetness of her pussy. He smiled inwardly at this thought, she was most indeed damp which told him that she enjoyed his touch.

Lothiriel was now on her back, Eomer leaning over her upper body. She waited patiently believing her husband would take here now. As she felt him penetrate her with his fingers she sucked in a breath, more out of surprise than pain. She looked at Eomer worryingly but saw he only smiled, like a cat who got the cream. He conquered her mouth with his own again and continued to please with her with slow, strong strokes. It didn't take long for the Queen to respond. Despite herself Lothiriel sensed her own desire grow as Eomer's unrelenting touch was lavished on her genitals. Breaking from his kiss she let out her own little moan and felt her inner walls contract around his hand. She shuddered then felt her body relax and reclaim control over itself.

Lothiriel could feel the sheets beneath her bottom become slightly damp and out of fear she had soiled herself she flushed beetroot red. Even though the room was dimly lit Eomer noticed her embarrassment and tried to soothe her.

"You enjoyed it."

It wasn't a question. The King didn't need to ask her, he could feel her pleasure against the palm of his hand. If it was possible the Queen blushed further feeling the heat in her cheeks.

"It's okay." He confirmed.

Lothiriel let out a sigh of relief and looked at her husband wondering what to do next. Eomer looked at her in the same way, though behind his eyes was the answer. He wanted to sleep with her, to take her body with his own and feel his pleasure and hopefully hers together. With both hands on either side of her semi clad form he looked down at her. Though some of her nerves had passed, he could sense her unease of what was to come.

"Will you allow me?"

Lothiriel found her voice for the first time,

"Yes. I want to."

With that Eomer shifted his full weight across the bed and nestled himself between her legs. He was still fully clothed on his lower half and as he rested himself on Lothiriel's womanhood he felt his erection grow harder. Using one hand to untie the laces of his under trousers he pulled out his cock. In one swift movement he pushed into his wife's soft opening. It was a sensation he had not felt for a while and it almost undid him. He resisted the urge to take her quickly knowing that this was Lothiriel's first consensual experience.

Lothiriel meanwhile lay there waiting for Eomer to start. As he pressed his abdomen against hers she could feel the bulge beneath the cotton under trousers. She felt his hand close to her intimate parts as he untied his laces and then the first thrust as he entered her. Unlike their other unions this time she didn't feel the twinge of discomfort, Eomer seemed to glide into her smoothly and effortlessly. With his hands on either side of her, she rested her own on his sides and felt him slowly drive into her. Though each one was slow, Eomer was determined.

The Kings eyes had darkened. Their usual hazel appearance had been taken over with lust, giving them an animalistic quality. The Queen's eyes still eluded him. There was no more apprehension within them but a need to know if she was doing the right thing. Placing all his weight on one arm, Eomer placed his other hand over her heart and felt it pound beneath his fingers. Taking Lothiriel's fragile hand within his own he placed it on his chest and was happy to see she understood him. His heart was beating just as unsteadily and quickly as her own. This experience with her was truly his first and he was just as nervous as she.

As she fully realised the pleasure she gave him, Lothiriel replaced her hands on Eomer's side. The King continued to thrust into her firmly and with each one he could feel his gratification growing to a climax. Unable to keep himself steady any longer, he moved faster and harder inside her and within a few moments he cried out as he felt his climax seep through him into her. Eomer rested himself on his wife's body, his breathing uncontrolled. He looked up at her and realised he was crushing her.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked nervously.

"No." She answered breathlessly.

Eomer withdrew from her and after readjusting the covers laid on his side to face her. Lothiriel rearranged her night gown, pulling it back down her legs. She was far from comfortable, knowing that the evidence of their union was still inside her. In the past she would have waited till he fell asleep, then have cleaned it away. But as she had willingly asked him to sleep with her and as he was not yet sleeping, felt impolite to ask.

The King too found this part strange. Before he would have kissed Lothiriel's head, rolled over and allowed sleep to take him. On reflection he thought it deplorable behaviour to use a woman and then discard her like an old shirt. Though this was what he had done to Lothiriel all those months, now having taken her freely, to turn over and ignore her would be wrong. He searched for something to say but found there were no words. Lothiriel was the first one to speak,

"That thing you did, with your hand. Is that what you did with your other women?"

Eomer was not expecting that question. He thought of lying to her, but it was folly. She clearly knew of his past, most likely from the idle gossips of court. At the same time he did not want to explain all the sordid details. He answered simply,

"Yes."

Lothiriel accepted his succinct response, but continued to probe him.

"Did they respond like I did?"

"Some did."

It was as if Lothiriel and he had swapped voices. At one time this was how she would have answered his questions, it was strangely unnerving for him not to be able to string more than two words together.

"How many were there?"

Eomer snapped his head to face her. He was not annoyed but didn't think it was an appropriate conversation to have with his wife. He was most assuredly her only partner and he didn't feel the need to tally his past conquests for her. Playfully he rolled his eyes and let out a low grumble whilst he moved on top of her.

"You are the only one. Now and always Lothiriel, if you so wish it?"

His wife looked at him considering the question. She did not reply with words but with a single kiss that was heartfelt and honest.


	9. Appreciation

Before long the dawn of another year came. The celebrations in Rohan at this time were usually a grand affair by normal standard, but as its people now lived in the days of peace, they rejoiced all the more and gave thanks for good health and prosperity with each New Year. After the brawl at the Yuletide feast, Eomer was reluctant to open the halls to everyone again, he was soon reminded though by his council, there were few occasions for the common folk to enter the Golden Hall and the Yuletide and New Year feasts were therefore sacred. His wife was not as concerned but made sure she kept as far away from those that were drinking to excess.

Lothiriel sat laughing with Freawyn, Hilda and Aolyn, a silk smith's wife on the great Dias. The old woman was stern of temperament but hid a talented wit, when unleashed she had all those that surrounded her in pieces. The Queen threw her head back in mirth at one of her jokes and it was then from the corner of her eye she noticed her husband from across the hall. He had been greeting his guests and making conversation with them all evening. They had barely spoken two words together that night. However Lothiriel was now beginning to understand and accept, although Eomer was her husband, he was Rohan's King first. Therefore his time and attention was required by many, even when he was meant to be off duty. She watched him with thought whilst he was listening to a landowner from Snowbourn. The man was speaking enthusiastically about something and though she could tell Eomer was only listening out of politeness, he did his best impression of feigning interest. As the nobleman finished his speech, Eomer placed his hand on the man's arm, nodded and mouthed what appeared to be an agreement. Satisfied the man walked away from the King and he was left alone. The Queen kept her eye on him and noted he seemed happier now than she had ever known him. It wasn't displayed on his face but in the way he held himself and how he moved.

Eomer had decided it was most certainly time for a drink. He had been talking at length for most of the evening with every possible dignitary that managed to catch him unattended. By now his mouth was dry and his throat hoarse. He had unsuccessfully managed to catch the eye of a passing server an hour ago, who had been carrying a medium sized casket of ale. He meant to ask him for the first pint, but the boy walked by whilst he was listening to an unhappy horsemen, so thought it rude to interrupt him. As he meandered back up the hall he spotted a trestle table that earlier had been buckling under the weight of several barrels. He went to the nearest one and tested the tap. The slightest trickle of beer fell out and tinkled into the bottom of the metal cup he was holding. He looked inside the vessel and placed it back on the surface deflated.

Eomer turned away from the table and looked up towards the Great Dias and noticed Lothiriel smiling back at him. He flashed her a dashing smile of his own and inclined his head courteously. It was then that it dawned on him, since the opening toast he had not sat with or enjoyed the company of his wife. Deciding to remedy it quickly he walked determinedly towards her. This would have been easy if there weren't so many people in his way. He weaved in and out of men chatting raucously whilst engaged in games and groups of woman giggling and talking excitedly, all the while trying not to get ensnared in another conversation. The eager man kept his eyes fixed on Lothiriel as he progressed towards her.

The Queen's heart began to quicken as Eomer came nearer, she could not explain it, but she could feel her chest rise and fall heavily as he grew closer. Freawyn caught her attention and asked her something about the spring planting. To be honest Lothiriel wasn't paying much attention to her. Though she looked in her ladies direction she tried to keep an eye on her husband. Hilda sensed she was not fully with them and made her thoughts known to her friends in a sarcastic tone. This did grab the Queen's attention and she apologised begging Freawyn to start again. At that moment a shadow was cast about the four women. They looked up to see Eomer standing over them, he stood with one foot on the step leaning toward their little group a confident smile on his lips.

"Forgive me ladies, may I borrow my wife?"

All three women silently agreed and stood from their seats and each curtseyed before leaving Lothiriel and Eomer alone.

"How are you enjoying the feast?" He began.

"Very well, thank you. Are you,"

Lothiriel had barely uttered her response when a voice interrupted the couple.

"My Lord Eomer, tis time for the first dance?"

Eomer turned to face the speaker and recoiled. He had forgotten this little tradition. Each year the leader of the feast – usually the king- would see in the New Year by leading a dance with a lady of his choice. In his youth, when his Uncle had been on the throne, this honour had usually gone to his mother, as Theoden's own wife died in child birth. In his later years Theoden King had not kept the tradition going, therefore when Eomer ascended the throne he thought he would be able to dodge the ritual, as it had not been kept for a long time. Indeed he had succeeded for the first two years of his reign. The ex-soldier was not much of a dancer and had certainly never had any need to perform the courtly dances of his country. However, when he had taken his own wife it had been mentioned that he would be expected to resume the custom. With everything else that had been going on lately in his country, he had forgotten.

"Forgive me, I thought we could have been spared this." Eomer said to his wife.

"I don't mind. As long as I can pick the dance?"

The King looked at the steward who had beckoned him to the floor for approval.

"Of course my Lady, what would you like?"

"The farandole." She answered quickly sounding eager.

Eomer looked at her with mirth but then nodded his accord sincerely.

The young couple walked to the dance floor hand in hand. Eomer turned his wife to face him then let go of her hand. They bowed and curtseyed respectfully and the first chords of the music were struck. Lothiriel took the steps with ease, her hours of practicing with Hilda paying off, whilst Eomer looked and felt uncomfortable. The music was quite slow and intimate, meaning only a small amount of space to move around was needed. Secondly it was a suitable dance for other couples to join in with the Royal couple as the music progressed. After three repetitions of the same steps, other couples did join the King and Queen, which made Eomer feel more comfortable as he was lost in the crowd.

The basic shape and make-up of the dance steps meant the couples had to polonaise and dos-a-dos in time to the beat, but just before the repetition the man would turn his partner around by lifting them in the air and the steps would continue in another direction. The first time Eomer had to do this he was nervous, nervous he would drop Lothiriel or place her down too heavily. Much to his surprise he grasped his wife's waist with both hands and lifted her off the floor with ease. Lothiriel kept her arms in place over his own and smiled down at him as he turned her around. Eomer returned her affection and reluctantly placed her back on the floor as the steps demanded. Though he enjoyed the last few turns to the music with his wife, he was reluctant to end them and despite himself wanted to start the dance all over again, to give him the excuse to spend more time with Lothiriel.

As the final bars of the music played out the crowds that had gathered around the floor clapped and cheered in equal measure. Remembering where she was Lothiriel blushed innocently but broke into a small laugh when she heard Eomer exhale triumphantly, relieved they had got through the dance unscathed.


	10. Duty

As the warmer weather was beginning to show and the snow melted on the roads between Gondor and Rohan, dispatches arrived from Dol Amroth announcing the arrival of Lothiriel's brother. Preparations began within the Golden Hall to ready the rooms for the crown Prince, Elphir. Though there were no other apartments in the Kings house, Eomer had decided to offer his own rooms to his brother in law during his stay. It had been such a long time since the King had used these rooms he felt better that they were being put to use. As relations between himself and Lothiriel were growing he knew he would be welcome in her bed during her brother's visit.

When Elphir arrived in the city Lothiriel was ecstatic to see him. She had lived in Rohan almost ten months and in that time had not seen her family once. Elphir had always been a favourite of hers and she of his, being his only sister. The prince had always looked out for Lothiriel's best interests, protected her from the teasing's of her other siblings and given her sound advice when she had been troubled. A private meal between the Queen and Prince had been planned the evening of his arrival, a more formal welcome would take place on the second day of his visit. Lothiriel was thankful, as it had been her husband's suggestion, Eomer understood she wanted to see her brother alone before sharing his time with the rest of court.

The siblings sat in the Kings quarters, eating and chatting about the things they had done in the past year. Lothiriel told her brother about the friends she had made in Freawyn and Hilda, the honour she felt being appointed to the circle of council and how in the next few months she would be officiating at the summer solstice. Elphir regaled his sister with the comings and goings of their own family. Amrothos had decamped to Ithilien to help their cousin Faramir rid the Morgal Vale of evil, whilst Erchirion was now married and his wife was expecting their first child. This seemed a difficult subject for the crown Prince to discuss and he struggled to explain his fears and the implications of the matter.

"Lothiriel, you realise you have been married a year."

"Almost a year." She reminded.

"Yes, and you still have not produced an heir, nor show any signs that a pregnancy is imminent."

"It isn't like we haven't," She began to say defensively, but then thought it too vulgar to say in front of her brother.

"We have had relations Elphir." She decided was more acceptable to say.

"Have they been successful?"

Lothiriel looked at him scandalised.

"Yes!"

"On both parts?" Elphir insisted.

The Queen could take no more of his questions and stood from her seat in fury.

"It will happen soon, I am sure of it."

"Lothiriel you must realise, until you give Rohan an heir you will have no influence over the King."

"What influence must I have? He has already appointed me to the council, from there my _influence_ is for the good of my people, not for myself."

Elphir looked taken aback with her strong words. Lothiriel too was surprised to hear herself describe the people of Rohan as her own.

"There is another matter that you must consider. Should the King's sister bear a child before you, her issue would have a clear claim to the throne. The humiliation it would bring on you both is something Eomer should not have to bear. The Rohirrim are a strong and proud people and expect this example to be held high by their Queen."

Lothiriel looked at her brother seriously then gazed off into the distance contemplating his advice. If what he said came true, she would not stand in the way of her nephew or niece's claim. She did take heed though of Elphirs latter warning. The relationship between herself and Eomer had been growing stronger of late, she was incredibly affectionate of him and appreciated his regard for her. Whist she did not feel they were in love yet, she felt duty bound to ensure his reign and his happiness were secure. Therefore that night as she went to bed Lothiriel decided to increase her efforts at pleasing the King.

Eomer undressed as usual and climbed beneath the covers. Usually his wife would already be there waiting for him but as he could hear her pottering in her own apartment with the door open, he assumed she would be joining him soon. Sure enough no sooner had he settled himself on the mattress did Lothiriel walk back into their room. What she was wearing was most definitely scanty for her usually demure standards. The King was used to seeing his wife returning to bed wearing a full length night gown. Though they were usually thin, what she wore now left nothing to the imagination. Through the fine shift he could see and appreciate every curve and line of her body. If her attire was brazen it was nothing compared to the look she wore upon her face. Lothiriel looked at him with seduction in her eye and a welcome on her lips. She slinked into their chamber closing the door behind her. She took a moment to lean on the frame, whether it was for support or not, Eomer did not know. Whatever the reason, the hot blooded man enjoyed the view. Her actions had caused the nightgown to cling to her form as she rest on the lintel, exposing more of her naked body beneath the material.

The Queen soon closed the gap between herself and the King and came to a halt at the foot of the bed. Without drawing her gaze from her husband's eyes she leant forward and placed her hands on the edge of the bed. Eomer sat up and began shuffling towards her, but froze as Lothiriel grasped the edge of the cover and pulled it off the bed. The King chuckled at his wife and wondered what she had planned next. Lothiriel pulled the edge of her night dress past her knees and began crawling the length of the bed towards Eomer's half resting form. Though she tried to prevent the gown from catching beneath her knees by the time she reached him, she had caught her leg in the fold forcing it down over her shoulder. The King looked at her bare flesh now exposed to his eye and placed his loving hands on her warm skin. He kissed her shoulder then looked at his wife hungrily. He remembered a time when she would have covered herself up again out of fear of revealing herself to him. This time she was most definitely not ashamed of exposing herself.

With Eomer's help Lothiriel lifted her legs and placed them on either side of her husband's hips and lowered herself onto his lap. She rest her arms around his neck and felt Eomer's hands glide up her back, grasping her shoulders. She kissed him deeply and could feel him wrap his arms around her, compelling her onto his crotch. Eomer met her kiss fervently and enjoyed exploring her body with his own. Lothiriel had offered herself willingly to him over recent months, but this was the first time she had initiated their relations with such fervour, he was most definitely enjoying it. As they continued to kiss, the confidence that Lothiriel had shown when she entered the room began to waver. She was beginning to feel appalled with her behaviour, seducing Eomer to achieve her own ends. She broke their embrace and climbed off her husband.

"What's wrong?" Eomer asked sincerely.

"Forgive me." She answered disappointed then rolled onto her side away from him.

"What is there to forgive? Come back to me. Were you not enjoying it?"

The King sounded uncertain. Lothiriel wanted to answer yes. If she had inveigled him to seek their own gratification she would most definitely enjoyed it, as their unions of late had been completely satisfying. However, she had tried to entice him with the hope it would produce a child and for no other reason. She felt dishonest and though it pained her, she turned to face him and revealed her fears.

"We have been married almost a year Eomer. Does it not worry you that we have not, that _I_ have not borne you a son? My brother has been married a mere four months and his new wife is already expectant."

Eomer was still sat on the covers where his wife had left him but shifted his weight to look at her from above.

"Why do you worry so?"

"It reflects poorly on me and on you by association."

"Have I made you to feel so?" He asked almost accusingly.

"Not at all. It's just I want to be a good wife, but fear I have failed you on this matter."

"These are not your words, but someone else's I think."

"My brother believes,"

"Elphir!"

The King sounded angry, which made Lothiriel fret all the more.

"Please do not scold him, he was right to inform me of my failures, of my duty."

"Lothiriel, you have no other obligation than to please your King. Which you have done immensely, since the day you came here. Do not trouble yourself on this matter you will make yourself ill. Besides our children will come in their own time. I made my parents wait two winters before I came into this world and my sister five more. I do not worry for our family, for now we are two and I look forward to the day we become more, however soon or long a time that will be."


End file.
